


Top or Bottom?

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Leo Fitz also has no chill, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing written about that though, Showers, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could I please be on top this time?” Jemma tried, pleading now with him. She had waited a while since she had last asked this question, hoping she could throw Fitz off but she hadn’t. And she knew she wouldn’t be able to once he answered.</p><p>“But you know just how much fun it is when I’m on top.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top or Bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... I am still new to the more mature fic when it comes to writing them, so I hope this also works out. And even though there's nothing really explict in this fic about it, there are allusions to dom/sub. I wasn't too sure if i needed to tag it for this fic... Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoy.

They stared at the bed, fingers laced through the others. She had to try. It hadn’t worked before, but she had to try again.

“Fitz,” she began, but he didn’t seem to hear her, just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in front of him and resting his head on the top of hers. “Could I maybe be on top this time?”

He kissed her forehead, knowing that she was going to ask this. This hadn’t been the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last time that this question was asked by her. “I know you were going to ask that, to want that, but you know just how much I love being on top.”

Jemma sighed, rolling her eyes. She did. She knew just how much he loved being on top. But this battle was far from over. There was still time. Besides, they had spent most of the day travelling from Perthshire to London, and wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon, when they would be catching a flight to Seychelles to celebrate their honeymoon. He would be tired. He would make a mistake. He would let her be on top.

He smiled down at her, pressing yet more kisses to her forehead. He felt privileged to call her his wife. He couldn’t believe that they were now standing here, together at last, after all that they had been through, here they were now, getting their happy ending. But he wasn't going to let her have the top. Not yet anyway.

“Jems,” he whispered, his breath hot on her neck. His hands let go of hers and started making their way down her sides, and under the waistband of her jeans,

“Fitz? What are you… oh… oh…Oh!”

Before they got any further than that, there was a knock on the bedroom door, and Fitz quickly removed his hands (much to Jemma’s dismay) and answered the door. It was a member of staff from the hotel, a bucket of ice in one hand. And in that bucket were two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Fitz stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was for. They were only in a cheap hotel, staying overnight before flying out tomorrow. He didn’t know that they gave out champagne to couples. In fact, he couldn’t even remember mentioning that they were newlywed. Maybe Jemma had?

“For the new couple,” the man at the door said, Fitz still unable to reply, gaping in shock.

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Jemma chimed in, accepting the bucket.

The member of staff smiled at her. “Dinner will be up in ten minutes, another gift.”

Jemma nodded her thanks again, and once he had gone down the corridor, Jemma closed the door and set the bucket down on the ground. She turned to her husband. “Did you do this?”

He looked at her now, still dumbfounded. “What? No? I thought it was you?”

She shook her head. “I thought it had all been you.”

He shrugged, pulling her in close to him. “They must have guessed.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Probably by the way you couldn’t keep your hands off me.”

“How could I?”

She shook her head again.

And allowed him to pull her in for a kiss.

***

The dinner that had been provided was truly extraordinary, an exquisite pasta dish. The hotel may have been cheap, but it was definitely worth it for the food.

After dinner, they lay curled up on the sofa together, Fitz running his hand through her hair, and Jemma resting her head on his chest, listening to the thump, thump, thump of his heart beat.

“Could I please be on top this time?” Jemma tried, pleading now with him. She had waited a while since she had last asked this question, hoping she could throw Fitz off but she hadn’t. And she knew she wouldn’t be able to once he answered.

“But you know just how much fun it is when I’m on top.”

She heaved a sigh. He was right after all. It was so much better when he was on top but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to have experience at being on top. She rolled over so that she was facing him, and smiled down at him.

He lost himself in those eyes, so brown and full of life, excitement. He knew what she was trying to do, trying to get on top, but she wouldn’t win. He wouldn’t let her. “Jems,” he breathed as she lowered her face, placing kisses along his jawline. “Are you?” But she cut him off, her hands in his curls, rough, full of fiery passion. He returned the kiss, losing himself in that moment, running his hands up and down her back. When she removed her lips, reluctantly, he moved in again, placing kisses along her neck, rough, using his teeth every so often, marking her. A noise caught in her throat, sitting up so they were no longer lying down. Her head was back, savouring the moment. His hands continued to move up and down her back, while his lips made their down her neck.

Jemma’s hands meanwhile, were still buried in his curls, holding on roughly, as the fire that was starting in her danced along her nerves, and exciting all the pleasure sensors in her brain. She allowed Fitz to lower her down, so she was now lying on her back, Fitz leaning over her.

“So you don’t like me on top?” she pouted up at him.

He raised his head, and gave her a mischievous grin. “You know exactly how I like you in bed.”

“Obeying my every command.”

She nodded at this. It was true. It was oh so very true. It brought her so much pleasure. His hands. His voice. She shivered.

He leaned in closer, whispering something into her ear, and she whimpered. She attempted to nod but found herself unable to. He moved away from her, looking down at her, somewhat proud of what he could do to his wife with a few words whispered in her ear and few kisses on her neck.

His lips then made contact with the flesh of her chest and she couldn’t help it any more. She let out a cry and when she did, Fitz had a victorious look on his face. “So?” he asked. “Am I on top?”

She nodded, unable to disagree with him now, unable to even move. “You can have the top bunk.” Her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

He sat up, swung himself off her and headed towards the bathroom. “I’ll be in the shower.”

She nodded, watching him go and whimpered again. She attempted to gain some of her composure while a plan formed in her mind.

Waiting until she heard the water running, she undressed, wrapping a robe around her and opening the bathroom door (she was so thankful that the door didn’t have a working lock).

“Jemma?” she heard her husband ask from the shower.

She remained silent, padding across the cold tile floor. She disrobed, and opened the shower door. “Jems? What are you...oh...oh...Oh!”

***

As she sat in the bottom bunk, checking the messages she had (all congratulatory ones), as Fitz climbed up the wooden steps, creaking under his weight, to the top bunk. She may not have claimed it herself, Fitz thinking that he had claimed it for himself, that he was victorious, that it was over. But it wasn’t. Not yet to her, anyway.  

“You okay?” he asked, leaning over the edge so he could look at her. She wondered how he was suspending himself like that, and also hoping that he didn’t fall out of bed and knock himself out. She didn’t really want to spend the first part of honeymoon in A&E.

She nodded, and stared at her husband in disbelief, a wide smile plastered across her face. She truly didn’t know what she had done to deserve him. He smiled back in return, before trying to hide a yawn from her.

“Tired Spider-Monkey?” she asked, allowing her lips to dance across his upside down ones. “Get some rest. We’ve a long day tomorrow.”

“We do,” he replied, still beaming at her, still in awe.

“I love you,” she told him.

“I love you more.” Then he disappeared and Jemma locked her phone, placing it on her bed and collapsing on her pillow, sleep claiming her more quickly than she was used to.

***

Two hours later her phone buzzed, and she woke up, reaching for it. She turned off the alarm, and pushed her duvet of her, and climbed out of bed, making her way towards the ladder. She took her time, hoping that the creaking of the wood wouldn’t wake Fitz. He used to be a heavy sleeper, able to sleep through most things but now he wasn’t. Ever since they had started to sleep together, he wasn’t as a heavy sleeper, able to wake up as soon as she even so much as gave a whimper of distress. Able to wake up, and provide comfort to her and pull her out of whatever horrors where claiming her that night. But, ever since they had started sharing a bed, her lying curled up next to him, they came less and less. Something she was thankful for. One less demon to fight.

Now at the top step, she saw that the next step for her plan was going to be more difficult. Fitz was sprawled out all over the bed and it would take a lot not to step on him. She waited a moment, and he let out a low mutter, something she wasn’t able to decipher and rolled over, leaving a small enough space for her to shuffle into. Which she did, curling up next to him.

He opened his eyes, feeling a sudden warmth next to him. He saw Jemma lying there, smiling up at him. “What?” he asked, voice someone confused and sleepy.

“Told you I’d been on top,” she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek before allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

Fitz just sighed, looking at his wife. She was so exceptionally smart that he was surprised he hadn’t been expecting this. Wrapping his arm around her, he placed a kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes as well and hoping that the bed didn’t collapse in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, they were arguing about a bunk bed. I know most hotels don't give bunk beds to a couple but it was a stupid idea that I had and I just had to roll with it. I hope it all worked out okay, with the more passionate scenes and that you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading.
> 
> And as usual, Marvel owns all!


End file.
